thetotallyspiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy
Mandy Mandy is Sam, Clover and Alex's (and later Britney's) rival at school and has long black hair and violet eyes. Being the model of the "popular teenager" stereotype, she is shown to be stylish, popular and pretty (at least in her own opinion) but also bratty, materialistic, snobbish, egocentric, arrogant, cruel and downright maleficent - and apparently she may have inherited these negative traits from her mother- who is nearly identical. She also has a high and squeaky voice with a nasal laugh. She has been shown in multiple spy outfits, all of which are purple. In the episode "Evil Coffee Shop Much?", she joins the three spies but is lazy, leading to her losing her memories of the whole experience. It is implied that she does poorly in school as seen in "Dental? More Like Mental!" and "Alex Gets Schooled". Mandy is the only character whose height (5'4") was ever mentioned on the show. The rivalry between Mandy and Clover is most pronounced, as they often compete for boys, popularity, and bragging rights. Mandy will go out of her way to annoy the girls and will even use dishonest means in order to do it. Mandy is also known to have a fan club called M.I.G. (Mandy Is Great), which Clover joined, not knowing it was a Mandy fan club. Clover was then forced to tickle Mandy's feet by the other club members, as she finds it the only way to relax. In seasons 1-4, Mandy is often accompanied by her friends and yes-women Caitlin and Dominique, all rivals to the girls. However, it wasn't until season four that there was actually any loyalty between the three. Before then, they have each been shown to leave the others at the drop of a dime. At the start of season five, Mandy and her crew are separated as they all graduate from high school. While Mandy was to attend a ski school in Aspen, she stayed in Malibu to attend college with her cousin Mindy. Mandy and Mindy are seen together for most of season five, accept for the finale. In "Totally Busted", Mandy was infected by the SUDS, along with Caitlin and Dominique, and they were transformed into spy-sassins. They tried to kill the spies, but are all easily defeated. Later, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique kidnapped their moms to Mandy's chalet at Sugarflake. The spies followed them there. After the avalanche incident, Mandy and her cronies kidnapped the spies to GROOVE. Learned about the SUDS, they're infected the spies with it and rescued the Inventor from the prison. Later, Mandy, her cronies and the Inventor plan to transform the whole world into army of spy-sassins, but are all easily defeated by the spies, who returned to normal, and their moms, who became spies. At the end, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique returned to normal. In finale of Totally Spies, Mandy suffers from a "near death experience" (breaking her nail) and comes to terms with how cruel she is to the spies. As such, she decides to treat them nicer. However, this is short lived, as when she finds out Sam, Clover and Alex are spies, she goes back to her usual snobbish self because she believes "friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other". However, Mandy keeps the girls' secret, implying that she truly does care for them. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Category:Teens